Blessed
by Not a Writer but trying
Summary: A look back at the early years of the McCord family
1. Chapter 1

So first things first I Love Madam Secretary, and I have read every fanfiction and I love them, but never did I think I would want to write a story, I have posted this story before, then I took it down, I did my best correcting any grammar problems, I own nothing

Chapter One

Elizabeth was woken up by little kicks to her bladder, it was about 2:30 in the morning and it felt as though she had just fallen asleep, that's because she had, this pregnancy has taken a lot out of her, she was tired, moody and just grumpy all the time, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

As she lay there thinking about her life and the amazing man sleeping next to her, she would have never dreamed she would be living the life she was now, an amazing hot as hell husband who loved her beyond words and she loved him just the same if not more, two little girls who gave her life so much meaning, and another little one on the way.

When she met Henry her whole life changed, meeting and falling in love with Henry McCord had been the best thing to ever happen to her, after so much pain in her life Henry lightened that pain, he brought her back to life in so many ways, now here they were almost ten years later married and growing their family, she truly has never been happier.

"MOMMY"

Elizabeth heard the soft cries of her two-and-a-half-year-old on the baby monitor.

"MOMMY"

The cries kept getting louder just as she was about to get up and head to her daughter's side Henrys eye flew open.

"I'll get her babe" he said leaning in to kiss her lips

"my hero" she stated

She lay there listing to Henry, comfort Allison over the monitor.

"what's the matter baby girl."

"its ok daddy's got you."

"come on settle down you don't want to wake your big sister now do you" he said, placing a kiss on her wet cheek

Like clockwork Elizabeth saw the door to her and Henrys room open and they're not so happy seven-year-old walk in.

"hi sweet heart did noodle wake you up?" Elizabeth said

"YES'" Stevie said with annoyance in her voice

Elizabeth tried not to laugh at her eldest daughter and her clear anger at being woken up by a two-year-old at three in the morning.

"want to come up here and lay down with me" she said as she patted the space in the middle of the bed

A big smile crept across the seven-year-old face

"oh yes can I?" Stevie rejoiced her favorite thing in the world was snuggle time with her mom and with the new baby coming she knew snuggle time was going to be limited.

"oh course baby, hop up here," Elizabeth said loving seeing the big happy smile on her daughter's face

As Stevie got herself situated as close to her mother as she could with her mother growing belly making it hard to snuggle she was used to

"mommy this baby's in my way, tell it to come out"

"sorry sweetheart, but I don't think the baby is going anywhere any time soon" Elizabeth laughed

Elizabeth was about five mouths and with this pregnancy she was defiantly bigger then with her other two, which made her think two things, they were having a boy or it was twins.

At her last appointment the doctor had ruled out twins, Much to henrys disliking, even though she had to practically beg him to have a third child, she wanted to try for a boy, she wanted a big family, something she didn't have, henry had grown up with lots of siblings and she wanted that for their girls, but Henry was happy with their small family, but he knew that more children was what Elizabeth wanted and he would do just about anything for her, so once they found out she was pregnant again, he grew to the idea of having a house full of children and when Elizabeth starting thinking the idea they might be having twins he could not have been happier, so when the doctor said no on the twins he was a little disappointed, but also existed about the new little life he and Elizabeth has created together.

Stevie finally got herself situated with her little hand warped around Elisabeth's round belly

"momma I can't wait to meet my little brother," Stevie said sleepily

"brother? You think it's a little brother?" Elizabeth said, looking down at her daughter

"yup it has to be." Stevie said mater a factly

"whys that baby?" Elizabeth asked

"because mommy I already have a little sister so it has to be a brother." Stevie said like it was just that easy

Elisabeth kept her laugh to herself, but oh did she love the way her seven-year-old thought

"ok baby, maybe your right, we will know for sure very soon, and you get to be in the room when me and daddy find out." Elizabeth said has she brushed Stevie's hair out of her eyes

"ok mommy, but I know it's a boy I just know it" Stevie said sleepily

"ok baby lets go to sleep you have school in the morning" Elizabeth said with a big yawn

"night mommy I love you, and I love you baby brother." Stevie said she has kissed her mother's stomach

Elizabeth fought the tears form coming out and said "we love you too, to the moon baby girl to the moon."

Stevie's eyes closed and she went into a deep sleep, Elizabeth watches her she looks up to see her husband with their little girl in his arms looking at her with so much love in his eyes, it took her breath away.

Henry walked over to the bed, laid Allison down beside Steve and got in himself and leaned over his girls to give his wife a passionate kiss,

"I love you Elizabeth McCord"

"and I love you Henry McCord so much, thank you for giving me this amazing life" Elizabeth choked out

"oh baby I could say the same for you" Henry said feeling so thankful and beyond blessed

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here chapter two I really hope you all are liking it I own nothing

Chapter Two

It had been a long and exhausting day, all Elizabeth wanted to do was go home spend so time with her girls and spend the night reconnecting with her husband, being almost six months pregnant and having a seven-year-old and a two-and-a-half-year-old, and not to mention them both having full time jobs, finding alone time with her husband was not happening, she missed him being close to him, talking to him about their day without being interrupted by their crying children,

"Bess" Isabelle said walking into her office

"oh hey Iz what up" Elizabeth said holding her baby bump one of her favorite things to do

"just thought I would see if you were ready to leave we could walk out together "Isabelle said cheerfully

"oh ya I'm just about done here, need to call down to the day care so t/'hey can get Ali ready to leave" Elizabeth said as she picked up her phone calling down to the CIA day care for children of the Employees

"Bess are you ok you seem a little off the last few days" Isabelle said concerned for her friend

"oh do I, I'm sorry I'm just tired and you know pregnant" Elizabeth said with a half-smile

"yes I know that Bess, but this my friend is different, come on you can tell me anything" Isabelle said sweetly

"um its nothing Isabelle, its just that I um I Miss my husband" Elizabeth spilled out Isabelle was a good friend and she needed to talk to someone about how she's been feeling

"um Bess, that is why you need to go home" Isabelle said clearly not getting what Elizabeth was getting at

"no Iz that's not it, you don't get it, yes Henrys at home but so are our two beautiful attention hogging girls, they need our attention twenty-four seven, I can't even use the bathroom on my own, let alone spend just five minutes with my husband with out on of them looking for us. I love my girls lz I do, more than anything but with the new baby coming I know alone time with Henry is going to be limited and its really starting to get to me" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes her hormones clearly getting the best of her.

"so you….." Isabelle started before Elizabeth interrupted

"what to have sex with my husband, mind blowing earth shattering sex with my hot as hell husband" Elizabeth yelled

"um ok then what did I just walk in to" Juliet said walking into the office trying her best not to laugh

"Bess here wants herself some hot alone time with Henry" Isabelle said not trying to hide her laughter

'oh GOD, it's not funny guys, I'm about to lose it, it's been weeks, WEEKs, ail has been having nightmares and been sleeping with us every night, when we do find the time to you know get close we always get interrupted, its driving me crazy" Elizabeth said throwing her head on her desk.

Isabelle and Juliet looked at on anther knowing what they had to do, wanting to be there for their friend,

"so todays Friday Bess you know what that means" they both said

"What" Elizabeth looked up from her desk looking confused as to what her friends was getting at

"it means we don't have work tomorrow, which also means we are taking your girls back to my place for a sleepover so their parents can get their grove on" Juliet said with a hint of laughter

Elizabeth looked at her friends before saying "you guys I love you but I can't ask you to do that ail is a hand full Stevie is has a soccer game in the morning thank you for trying to help I really appreciate but…" before she could finish Isabelle interrupted her

"Bess with all due respect we were not asking, you are going to go get ail form day care and going to go home gather her and Stevie's things together and we are going to pick them up, take them back to Jules place and have an auntie sleepover, while you spend some much needed alone time with your husband, and tomorrow morning we will take Stevie to her game then take the girls shopping and to lunch and drop them off after we feed them dinner and we will not take no for an answer."

Be for Elizabeth could replay Juliet jumped in

"no no no don't even try it, you need this, you're an amazing mom, but even amazing moms need a break sometimes, and missing one of your daughter's soccer games is not going to make you a bad mom, Bess let us help you, we want to do this for you."

Elizabeth looked at her friends, how did she get so lucky with such wonderful friends

"ok fine but if ail gets too much you have to promise you will call me, of if Stevie gets upset because I'm not at her game you call me and I am there promise me"

"Bess they will be fine, but we promise" her friends, both said

Later that night

Juliet and Isabelle had just left with the girls, as hard as it was to say bye to her sweet girls we knew she and Henry needed this time alone together.

She had ordered in because she was not going to ruin this night with her cooking, she was getting everything ready for their Romanic night. the whole house was lit by candlelight she had a glass of Henrys favorite wine waiting for him and grape juice for her, she bought some bubble bath for a nice hot bubble bath later, and was wearing Henrys favorite dark blue nightie that showcased her baby bump, she knew he loved her in it. now this night just needed one last thing to make it perfect, Henry.

It was a little after six when henry pulled up to his house, is favorite part of his day was coming him to his two beautiful girls and kissing his wife hello it was what life was all about, lately he had been wanting to spend more time with just his wife, with the new baby coming soon he knew that time with Elizabeth would become limited even more than it was now, he was going to talk to Elizabeth about his mom coming down to watch the girls and them having a nice Romaic weekend to themselves, he didn't know how she would take it, she was an amazing mom, and she really didn't like to leave the girls but he knew her and knew they both needed this.

Has he walked in the house expecting to be greeted with "DADDYS" and "I MISSED you", but he walked into all the lights in the house off. only being lit by candles, he had no clue what was going on, as he stepped in more, there she was his amazing and god was she sexy standing there with nothing but a blue silk lace nightgown that covered what it needed to, good was she beautiful and damn was he lucky.

"hey baby surprise" she said, stepping near him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his lips hard

It took him a minute to find the strength to pull himself away from her, he looked it to her beautiful eyes, giving her one last kiss be for talking

"god I love you, but as much as I love this surprise where are our little attention hogging daughters?"

They both laughed

"there with Isabelle and Juliet tonight, it's just you and me professor, you ok with that?"

"god am I ever" Henry said has be picked her up and laid her down on the couch

Later that night they were both curled up on the couch naked with just a blanket eating their cold take out

"you know I was going to talk to you about having my mom come watch the girls for a weekend so we could have some alone time, I love our girls, I do more than anything but I don't ever want to lose sight of us you know?" Henry said, placing a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead

"I know baby, I don't either, our girls and this little one" placing a hand on her bump "are my world and I would do anything for them, but it's nice when it's just me and you are a little bit, this all started with just you and me, you know, that doesn't make us bad parents does it" Elizabeth said looking into Henrys eyes for reassurance

"no baby, I think us finding time for just us and to regroup only makes us better parents." He said

"your right it does, I love you professor" she said, leaning it to kiss him passionately before going on to tell him about the bubble bath upstairs to then he picked her up blew out all the candles and made their way upstairs for round three and four.

That morning Elizabeth woke one of her favorite ways in Henry's arms with him, placing light kisses along her neck

"morning baby" she said

"morning babe how you sleep"

She leaning in to kiss him "well the very little sleep you let me have was great."

"last night was." he said

"ya I know, it always is." She smiles

He gave her a toe curling smile before placing a kiss on her bump

"so what the plan for today, what time the girls coming home, I know this is about us, but it's so weird not having them here" he said

"right I was thinking the same thing, Stevie has her soccer game today, Isabelle and Juliet said they would take her, and for us just to relax and I know we need that but god Henry all I want to do is stay here wrapped in your arms all day… but." she was interrupted but Henry placing a swarming kiss to her lips

"but you miss the girls and want to go to the soccer game" he smiled at her

"god yes I'm sorry I know we need this and I am such a bad wife"

"stop" he said "stop right there you are an amazing wife whom I love with everything in me, and one of the things I love the most about you is how good of a mom you are to our children we are so lucky to have you, and this" he said pointing between the both of them "this, what we have is NOT going anywhere we have forever baby to reconnect, and be with one anther but our time with the kids is limited before you know it they will be grown up and out of the house but guess what"

"what" she said tears falling from her eyes

"you and I will still be here, we got all the time in the world baby," he kissed her "now come on let get up take a shower together and go see our girls"

"I will never know how I got so damn lucky Henry McCord" she said looking at him knowing she will never be able to express her love she had for this amazing man,

"no baby I'm the lucky one, now come on let's go." He said to her

That night both he and Elizabeth on the couch with both girls on top of them asleep, he looked at this family, he and Elizabeth have created together and felt beyond blessed he really had no words for the love that he had for this life he was so lucky to have.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

So here's chapter three I hope you all are liking the story, this just come to me so I ran with it.

"Mommy, MOMMY, something's wrong with Ali." Stevie yelled wakening her mother up,

Elizabeth shot out of bed "what baby what's wrong."

"I don't know mom, she puking all over her bed and she sweaty."

Allie had been complaining of a stomach ache since dinner, but seemed fine when she tucked her in to bed.

Elizabeth quickly got up, henry was away at a conference in Chicago, so it was just her and the girls.

As soon as Elizabeth stepped into the room, she knew instantly something was wrong, she looked at her little girl she looked so pale and was crying, vomit surrounding her.

"oh baby its ok come here, Stevie go to my bathroom and run some water for me baby" Elizabeth instructed her oldest, she lifted Allison form the bed and stripped her of her clothing, led her to the bathtub, as she cleaning Ali, she could tell her almost Three year was about to vomit again so she quickly reached for the trash can.

"here go baby its ok just let it out."

Something was wrong, she felt her daughter's forehead and knew the instant she did she needed to get Ali to the emergency room.

"Stevie baby can you get mommy the phone off her nightstand by my bed, please"

"yes mommy"

As soon as she had the phone she dialed Isabelle's number.

"hello" Isabelle said still half asleep wondering who on earth world calling at two thirty in the morning.

"hey sorry it's so late its Elizabeth, listen I need you to meet me at the hospital and pick up Stevie, Ali is really sick, I need to get her to the ER as soon as possible, and Henry's out of town."

"Bess honey breath, I am on my way to pick you up I will be there in ten minutes, you don't need to be driving "Isabelle told her very scared friend.

"Ok but please hurry" Elizabeth said has she hung up the phone, she took ally out of the bathtub and put her in some clothes. And instructed Stevie to get her purse, Elizabeth was still in her pajamas and no bra but she could care less, the only thing she cared about was getting her little girl to the ER, and seeing what was wrong with her.

They had been in the ER for about two hours, the ER was almost empty, so they were brought back quickly, Isabelle insisted on staying with Elizabeth, Stevie was asleep in the chair next to the exam table on Isabelle's lap. Elizabeth was holding Ali, rubbing small circles on her little girls back trying to calm her down.

The doctor ran some tests and they were now just waiting for the results, DR Parker was concerned from the way Ali was complaining and where she pointed where her stomach pain was, her fever, and her vomiting that Ali had an appendicitis, which is often very hard to diagnosis, he wanted to be sure so he sent Ali up for a CT scan, and an XRAY the abdomen and chest.

Elizabeth was with Ali every step of the way, with the tests ran, they were brought to a room to await the results, Elizabeth knew she need to call Henry.

"hey Iz I going to find a phone to call Henry, tell him what's going on, can you stay with the girls" Elizabeth said as she looked at Stevie asleep on Isabelle's lap, Ali on the Exam table.

"of Course, I called George and Juliet, they are on their way, Juliet going to stop by the house to get you a change of clothes. and you know a bra" Isabelle told her friend,

Elizabeth chuckled as she kissed the girl's forehead and walked out of the room.

After she walked up to the nurse's desk looking for a phone, an elderly nurses led her in to a room with a phone in order to give her some privacy.

Elizabeth dialed the number to the hotel, after explaining the situation to why is was calling to early, got transferred to Henry's room.

After about five rings she heard his voice and about lost it.

"hello" his raspy voice came over the phone

"baby" Elizabeth wept

Henrys eyes flipped open, Elizabeth was crying something was wrong "babe, what's wrong, are you ok are the girls ok"

"it's Ali she was vomiting she has been complaining all day that her tummy hurt, I could have done something sooner" Elizabeth let out.

Henry could barely understand what she was saying, he knew he needed to get, to his girls as soon as possible. He shot up, the phone still to his ear running around the room packing his things.

"baby, where are you know?"

Elizabeth knew she needed to stay strong for her little girl so she took a moment to get herself together before answering Henry's question.

"Fairfax hospital, they think she has an appendices and if she does she will need surgery."

The thought of his little girl being opened up and him not being there made his blood boil, and he didn't like the fact that his pregnant wife dealing with it alone.

"baby I need you to stay calm, for the baby, listen I am going to get the next flight out, I will be there as soon as I can, you give our little princess a kiss for me, let her know I will be there as soon as I can, is any one there with you?"

Elizabeth put a hand on her stomach, her little man was really moving around in there, she knew all this commotion was not good for him,

"I will, just please hurry I really need you, Isabelle's here with me helping me with Stevie, George and Juliet are on their way but… they're not you Henry" Elizabeth let out a sob, she was so grateful to have such amazing friends, but she needed her best friend, her husband right now.

"I know baby I will be there as soon as possible. and baby I love you"

"and I love you so much" Elizabeth smiled for the first time in hours.

As soon as he got off the phone with Elizabeth, Henry rushed to the airport, to his surprise there was a nonstop flight leaving for Dulles in just about a half hour, it was expensive but money was the last thing on his mind, he needed to get to his girls.

Back at the hospital Elizabeth was on the bed with Ali, converting her while Stevie was still asleep on Isabelle's lap George was standing in the corner with Juliet

"Hello Mrs. McCord." DR Parker said as he walked in

Elizabeth eyes meet the doctors,

"I just got the results for the test we ran on your daughter, it looks at thou she does have an appendicitis, she's going to need surgery and I would like to do it as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry what?" Elizabeth said stunned, they wanted to open up her baby, she knew it was a possibly, but just hearing the words was different, the only thing she could think at that moment was how much she wished Henry was there with her.

"Alison needs surgery, it is a very common procedure, I have done it many time, I could do it with my eyes shut" the doctor said, trying to ease Elizabeth but he failed.

"Are you kidding me, what kind of doctor says that, to a mother of a two-year-old your about to open up." Isabelle shouted before Elizabeth could say anything.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I have done this procedure many times, yes Allison is young, but I promise you she is in good hands."

Elizabeth looked down at her little girl before saying "um when do we need to do this"

"Since Alison has not eaten anything for a while I would like to do this soon, within the next hour."

Elizabeth sat there looking at the doctor nodding her head

"'Ok whatever you feel is best, but this little girl your about to cut in to is my whole world, you better be at the top are your game, or I swear to god." Elizabeth choked out before George come over and held her close.

"you have my word your daughter will be safe in my care" DR Parker looked in to Elizabeth's eyes. Giving her the reassurance she needed.

DR Parker had said that the surgery should take around on hour or so, and there would be a pediatric surgeon on the surgical team as well. It had been about forty-five minutes since Alison had gone back, forty-five long minutes, Elizabeth was in the waiting room with her friends, Stevie on her lap

"Daddy" Stevie yelled pulling away from Elizabeth running to Henry.

"Hey sweet girl" Henry wrapped his arms around Stevie, giving her a kiss on the cheek before letting her go and walking to his wife

Elizabeth practically ran in to Henry about knocking him over wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank god you're here" Elizabeth said through tears

"it's ok baby. how's our girl"

"she's still back there, DR Parker has someone come out to give us an update every ten minutes or so, last time they came out they said everything was going smoothly"

Just then the door opened, DR Parker came out

"Mrs. McCord" he said then noticed a man holding Elizabeth in his arms "Mr. McCord I assume"

"yes nice to meet you, how's our little girl" hear said firmly

"she did very well no problems, she should be awake in about a half hour or so, I would like to keep her here, for at least a few days because she is so young." DR Parker stated.

"of course whatever you think is best, thank you so much" Henry said tears in his eyes.

"when can we see her." Elizabeth asked

"you and your husband can go back now and sit with her, when she wakes up we will move her to a room."

As DR Parker walked out of the room, Elizabeth and Henry looked out each other and let out a sigh of relive, their baby girl was going to be ok.

After about four days in the hospital Allison was released, they had been home for about five hours Elizabeth was curled up with Ali on the couch watching Snow white, well more like staring at Allison as she slept.

Henry had taken lunch and a movie, Stevie had been with Isabelle the entire time Ali was in the hospital, Elizabeth and Henry didn't want to leave Ali, so Isabelle offered to stay with Stevie until they got home.

Stevie had been such a great sport though the whole situation, that Henry and Elizabeth wanted to do something special for her, so today was daddy daughter day, tomorrow they would switch and do mommy daughter day.

A few hours later Elizabeth and Ali where still on the couch this time coloring, Ali was doing so well and was on track to going back to her normal self.

"Mommy, Ali I brought you something, well not me, daddy did, I have no money." Stevie yelling running in the house Henry not far behind her

Laughing Elizabeth looked at her oldest "hey baby, how was your day with daddy, what do you have there?" looking at the bag full of stuff Stevie had in her hand.

"it was great mommy, we ate pizza. went to the park, and the mall, that where I got this, daddy said I could pick out a movie, and I found this tent that look like a frog, I asked daddy if I could get it for Ali, I know she would love it." Stevie had the biggest smile on her face when she showed Ali the box the tent came in and Alison's face light up and thanked her sister.

"Wow baby that's so cool, what about we set the tent up in the living room and put your movie in and you and Ali can sleep in here tonight how about that."

"YES!" both girls screamed at once.

That night Elizabeth and Henry sat on the couch and listed to their girls laughing and playing in their tent, feeling Beyond Blessed for this life and their children.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry It has taken me so long to post I just stared back to school and I am very busy, this chapter I did a little time jump, I hope you all are likening the story._

"Hey there little guy, are you ready to go home," Elizabeth looked down at the new little man in her arms.

It had been a little over three days since she and Henry welcomed a bouncing 9 lb. 4 oz. baby boy they named Jason Benjamin McCord.

Henry had gone to get a move on the discharge papers, while Elizabeth was telling their son all about how existed she was to finally be taking him home.

"I know your big sisters can't wait to meet you, I'm going to give you a little bit of a warning, your big sister Alison is not very happy about you getting her room, but don't let her get to you she will come around, and I promises I will not let her throw you out like she did your things" Elizabeth laughed at the memory

 _One day a few weeks ago Elizabeth was walking down the hall, she had just gotten home from work, Henry had said Alison was up in her room playing with her dolls, so Elizabeth was going up to cheek on her, as soon as she turned the corner, Elizabeth was almost hit with a pack of dippers that flew from the nursery, she looked down to find just about every piece of baby clothing, dipper, pack of wipes, blankets, had been thrown into the hallway._

 _"_ _what in the world," Elizabeth climbed over the pile of stuff that blocked the way to the baby's room, only to find her youngest with a hand full of baby blankets.,_

 _"_ _Alison Erin McCord just what do you think you are doing." Elizabeth said sternly taking the blankets away from her._

 _"_ _Mommy, I changed my mind I don't want a brother, I just getting his things out, he can't stay here, I would like my room back please" Alison said with a hand on her hip._

 _The weekend before they had moved around the bedrooms. with Alison's room being closest to Henry and Elizabeth's, they decided it was best for her and Stevie to share a room, they then made Alison's room the nursery, she knew it would be an adjustment but she also knew it had to happen._

 _"_ _ok come here noddle," she placed Ali on her knee "baby I know sharing a room with Stevie is hard but I promises it will be ok."_

 _"_ _mommy she doesn't let me leave the nighty light on, she turns it off, I get scared, and she's mean, she says I'm a baby because I still sleep with my bear, I'm not a baby mommy? Alison said firmly_

 _"_ _no you're not, listen noddle I know it's going to take some time but you going to love sharing a room with Stevie, and I will talk to her about your night light ok."_

 _"_ _ok mommy? But can I ask you something"_

 _"_ _anything" Elizabeth smiled_

 _"_ _When my brother comes are you and daddy going to forget about me, Stevie said that when brother comes, I going to be left in the dust, mommy I don't like dust it makes me cough." tears filled her eyes_

 _Elizabeth heart was breaking listening to Alison, she needed to reassure her daughter just how loved she was._

 _"_ _oh baby you listen to me. Daddy and I love you and Stevie so much. nothing and no one will ever change that, we will never ever forget you, we have so much love to give, and we love you, Stevie and brother more than anything in the whole entire world to the stares and back,"_

 _"_ _WOW that's so far mommy"_

 _"_ _yes, it is, now if Stevie ever tells you that again, you come tell daddy or me ok"_

 _"_ _ok mommy, I love you"_

 _"_ _and I love you more then you will ever know, now noddle how about we put brother's things back in his room, and go find your sister and have a little talk with her"_

 _"_ _ok mommy" Alison took Elizabeth's hand with the biggest smile on her face._

Henry walked in the sight of his wife holding and talking to their new son, it made him fall in love with her all over again.

"hey babe you ready?" he asked

"Hey daddy, I think we are" Elizabeth said has she helped Henry but Jason in his car set.

"Look at him we made that." Elizabeth said placing a hand on her husband's back as they stared down at their son.

"I know you did good babe," Henry said placing a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek

"Me? you helped" Elizabeth said

"Hey I had the fun part, you went through all the hard stuff." He winked as his wife

"And I would do it all over again, it was so worth it," Elizabeth looked down at her son feeling so much love in that moment.

They made it home and settled, Elizabeth had asked friends and family, to give them a few days to adjust to becoming a family of five. there would be a time where people could come and meet the new addition, but for right now she just wanted it to be the five of them and bound.

It was late and the girls had not left Elizabeth's or the baby's side all night, they were mesmerized by their baby brother, Henry had told Elizabeth that he would take care of the kids and for her to take a shower and relax she dissevered it,

While Elizabeth was showering Henry had all the kids in the living room, the girls on either side of him and Jason in his arms, he looked at his three children, he was truly a blessed man.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs to her family, and stopped when she heard henry talking to their three sleeping children.

"I don't think the three of you realize how much you are loved, mom and I love you three so much, when I met you mom I knew in that instant she was going to change my entire world, and that she did. you and your mommy are my everything, I never knew what life or hell what love was before I met the four of you. I hope I am the man you all need there is nothing in this world I would not do for you all."

Elizabeth help back her tears before she went over to Henry and carefully kissed him.

"God I got lucky with you, you really have a way with words professor" she said as she carefully picked up along and sat down next to her husband Alison asleep to her chest.

"babe this is crazy we have three kids now did you ever dream we would have all of this" Elizabeth lay her head on Henrys shoulder taking everything in

"did I think I would be building a life and a family with the love of my life, yup I did baby, I dreamt it baby, I have been dreaming of this since the first day I laid my eyes on you, baby I am living my dream, and it's all thanks to you,"

"Henry McCord there you go with these words again. God I love you, I should be thanking you, you brought me back to life, I didn't know where I was going, what I was doing, after my parents died, then I met you, you showed me that it was ok to live again, and to love again, you and theses three amazing gifts you have given me are my everything, this life we have created together is something I never knew I wanted, but so damn glad I have, Elizabeth chocked out.

Their foreheads meet, then their lips touched with their children surrounding them they were reminded how truly blessed they were.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**_So it took me awhile but I think I am getting the hang of fanfiction, this is all very new to me, I'm really and trying to figure it all out as I go. Here is yet another chapter, this one has a few flash backs, I hope you like it._**

* * *

Elizabeth looked down at her sleeping son, wow she had a son, never in a million years did she think she would be where she was right now, looking down at her third child, her husband asleep next to her, their two little girls down the hall. She loved her life, her family. From the moment Elizabeth first locked eyes with Henry everything she ever wanted became a reality.

"Hey baby, what you doing up, he's asleep, you know the deal baby sleeps we all sleep." Henry said as he sleepily placed a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Sorry to wake you babe, I'm just thinking about how this little one got here, and the girls it's just Amazing to me," Elisabeth gazed down at Jason.

"How they got here, let me think. Stevie was conceived at my parents, you remember, we were trying so hard to get pregnant, we had been trying and trying, and nothing was happening."

"Yes I remember it was so frustrating." Elizabeth didn't have the heart to tell her husband that this was not the "got here" she was talking about, but it was nice going down memory lane, so she went with it, she loved this time with Henry just reminiscing about life.

"It was getting to us, we were distant with one another, we decided to stop trying and just let it be. If it was meant to happen it would happen."

"It was such a hard time in our life, Shane has just had his baby so we went up to see the family, everyone had gone out to eat, but I didn't feel like it, so you stayed with me."

"I could tell you where depressed, Shane's wife just had the baby, we wanted a baby so badly and it just was not happing," Henry remembered the look in his wife's eyes when she held Sarah, the look of longing in her eyes it broke his heart.

"I'll admit it I was a little jealous. You saw that and stayed with me as I cried and held me" Elizabeth remembered that night like it was yesterday.

"That led to something more, one of our best nights."

"eight weeks later I was pregnant, "Elizabeth smiled at the memory

"one of the happiest days of my life," Henry choked out

"and how did I tell you?"

"You hired a sky writer, dragged me out side at six in the morning, told me to look up at the sky, and there it was in big letters, all spelled right was the words "I'm pregnant professor"

"I thought it would be fitting the I tell you about our first child together the same way you proposed to me."

"it was amazing baby."

They laid there for a few moments not saying a word just looking in to each other's eyes. until the door opened, and little feet walked up to their bed.

"Mommy I can't sleep" Alison said with a raspy voice

Elizabeth looked at Henry, then at her sweet little girl

"come on up baby."

Alison jumped on the bed and laid in-between her parents, not even five minutes later the little girl was out.

"couldn't sleep, yup could have fooled me." Henry said with a laugh

"she probably had a bad dream and wanted to be close to us,"

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter then up at her husband "how did she come to be Mr. McCord?"

"Wasn't it in the Wilsons hot tube," Henry said batting his eyelashes at his wife.

"that she was," Elizabeth said laughing.

The Wilsons were their neighbors, they had gone out of town, they had asked Henry and Elizabeth to feed and walk their dog, what they didn't ask them to do was have sex in their hot tub.

* * *

 _"Hey babe did you go feed the dog" Henry asked his wife._

" _Shit, no I forgot I'll go now."_

" _I'll go with you, Stevie's asleep, ill lock the doors and we will take the baby monitor, it should reach," they hadn't really had very much time together, with a five-year-old and full time jobs, it was hard enough to even be in the same room together for more than ten minutes, even if it was just to go feed their neighbors dog it was time together and he would take whatever he could._

" _ok let me go cheek on her first meet you outside."_

 _Elizabeth was getting the food to feed the dog, henry let the dog out, noticing something that gave him an idea._

" _babe did you know the Wilsons have a hot tube,"_

" _yes Henry I did, what are you doing?" she looked at Henry as he opened the hot tub and turned it on._

" _what does it look like, I'm getting in, come on I sure they have wine in there go get it."_

" _are you crazy? we can't use their hot tube, come on Stevie's is at home," just then Henry took off all his clothes and got in the tube._

" _babe she's home sleeping, the monitor is right there, hell her room is like twenty feet away, I opened the blinds we can see her,"_

" _Henry put you damn clothes on lets goes." Her husband had lost his mind,_

" _come on you said so yourself, you missed just being us, come on you and me Mrs. McCord"_

 _She took one look into his eyes and knew she couldn't say no, so she took off her clothes and jumped in. swimming to Henry she placed a kiss on his lips._

" _see it wasn't so bad now was it" he said as he placed kisses along her neck._

 _Elizabeth moaned "no Mr. McCord it wasn't, I can never say no to you, your just too cute,"_

 _She wrapped herself around him, they began a dance they both knew all to well._

"six weeks later you jumped on me at four in the morning, shoving a pregnancy sick in my face,"

Elizabeth laughed, "I did, I couldn't help it, we had such a hard time getting pregnant with Stevie, we were not even really trying to have a second, I started to feel sick and I was late, they say its best to use your first morning pee to take the test, so I did sorry it happened to be at four in the morning,"

"best wake up ever." Henry gave Alison a kiss on the forehead

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at Jason "know what about this little guy"

"Falls Lake, one hell of a weekend" Henry smiled to himself

"it really was, we had just decided that we wanted to try for a third, and you surprised me with a weekend alone at the lake, in which we had a lot of fun trying,"

"I don't think we left the lake house, or the bed for that matter,"

"we didn't, and it payed off didn't it, remember how I told you about this one." Placing a hand on Jason's back as he woke up.

Henry got up out of the bed opened his dresser, pulled out letter, walking back to the bed handing Elizabeth the letter.

"you wrote me a letter put it in my briefcase, I found it when I got to my office,"

"you kept it" her eyes watering

"of course,"

* * *

i

 _Dear Henry,_

 _I see you got my letter, I remember when we were dating you would write me notes all the time, you would leave them all around for me to find. Our love is something I treasure with everything in me, what we have I believe happens once in a lifetime, you are truly my soulmate. This life we have built together is something I never thought I would have. When I meet you my world turned upside down, baby you showed me how to live again you brought me back to life, marring you, saying yes to you was the best decision I have ever made. I look at our life today and our two sweet amazing little girls, there the best part of me and you, I look at you with them every day, my heart melts, you're so good with them, you are their hero, and baby your mine to, there is not ever a day that I don't since how much you love me or our girls, you show us every chance you get. Our family is about to get a little bigger, baby I'm pregnant, as I set here writing you this letter knowing I have something our love created growing inside me makes me eternally grateful for you, for our life, and for our children, I love you more then I will ever be able to put into words thank you for being you professor, for loving me, and for giving me the three greatest gift any person could give anther._

" _In my life, I love you more"_

 _-The Beatles_

 _Love always,_

 _Your Elizabeth_ /i

"best thing I ever did was look at you, all it took was one look and it lead us right here, to this moment." Henry always knew he would settle down at some point get married have a few kids, he never imagined that he would be this happy, married to the love of his life with three amazing children, he truly was blessed

TBC


End file.
